And Endless Procession
by LynetteRowan
Summary: The Titans have split up. Raven is no longer a superhero and does not fight villians. What happens though when she has to fight her biggest enemy . . . herself. Who will save Raven from Raven? RobRae COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Three years is a long time when you think about it. A lot can happen within that kind of time frame. For example, a life can go from moderately well to immensely successful, or in Raven's case it could go from decent to a spiraling coaster of new lows. The Titans had disbanded for three long years and Raven, who now went as Rachelle Roth could not be any more different. She lived a life she never thought possible even for her.

She lived in one of the worst parts of Gotham and worked at a sleazy bar as a bartender. She worked all night and slept during the day. Rachelle had a boyfriend of sorts. He was the kind who enjoyed beating the crap out of his girlfriend. Raven could have taken Zach and made him wish he was never born. However, Raven had died with the Teen Titans and Rachelle was no hero. Rachelle put up with the abuse because she had no one else and the loneliness was unbearable. Besides, a demon child like herself deserved what ever she got. So, Rachelle covered up the bruises and smiled to the world like she wasn't dying inside.

Rachelle thought back to three years ago and tried to pin down the exact moment the Titans stated to drift apart. It probably was her fault actually. Robin had confessed to having feelings for her. Raven had rejected him, but not because she did not feel the same. No, she pushed him away to protect him. She could never give him the life he deserved and being with him was dangerous because of her powers. Robin had soon after started dating Star, which had torn Raven up inside. From that point on there was tension in the tower that slowly built until there was an explosion.

Rachelle kept in contact with Victor and Garfield with the occasional phone call, but Richard and Kory she had no contact with. It was just too painful to see them together because as much as Rachelle hated to admit it she was still in love with Richard. She imagined that they were happy though, and that brought her comfort. As long as he was alright she could go on with her miserable life.

Rachelle searched her crummy two room apartment for her work shoes. She had changed a significantly from her teen years. Now at twenty one she was as many men pointed out sexy. She had legs for days that got men drooling and an hourglass shaped torso. Her long purple hair seemed irresistible for men to run their fingers through it. Rachelle always dressed . . . in an immense lack of material for work. That was the dress code for women, less is more. Currently, she had donned on a tight tank top that looked like it had been painted on and an incredibly short dark jean shirt. She even had knee high stiletto leather boots that could only be described as hooker boots. Her left arm was in a cast, which would probably make work difficult.

Zach had gone too far the night before. He had come into her apartment drunk out his mind. At first he was content on merely groping her. However, he soon got board of that and began randomly beating on her. He had thrown her on top of her poor coffee table, which had broken her arm. Her neighbor had called the cops and Zach ran out of the room. Her sixty year old neighbor, Mr. Bradshall had been nice enough to drive her to the emergency room where the doctor set her arm in the cast and told her she had nearly fractured one of her ribs. Mr. Bradshall had even convinced her to file a police report and a restraining order. Rachelle was done getting beaten.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

He woke up calling her name over and over. That was the way of his life for the past . . . several years. Richard sat up in his bed and ran his fingers through his medium black hair. She still haunted him even though he had not seen or heard from her in a few years now. His dark angel . . . Raven. She had single-handedly destroyed his life with one small phrase, "I don't have feelings for you." Richard had tried to get over her by moving on to Star, but that had blown up in his face as well.

Star, or Kory as she was going by now, had known that he did not love her. She had been sleeping next to him on some of those nights he had awaken crying out for Raven. She had known and did not care. Richard was the heir to the Bruce Wayne Corporation and she enjoyed the lifestyle of being his girlfriend. Richard was content to just have someone's physical comfort, but Kory was not content with him. She slept around . . . which he could not stand for. Not because she did it, but because she lied about it. He had been honest about his feelings from the start and had never misled Kory. Furthermore, she wanted him to leave behind the life of being a superhero as she had done. But Richard could not give up that part of his life.

In fact, he was now Nightwing. It was his obligation to protect not only his home of Blüdhaven, but he also served and protected Gotham. Bruce was getting a little old for crime fighting even if he would not admit it. Richard went back and forth between the two cities. He was fronting a new campaign for Bruce in Blüdhaven to expand his corporation. Therefore, on a business front he had to commute. As Nightwing he gave Bruce some days off to rest while le looked over Gotham.

Richard was currently spending the weekend in the Wayne Manner doing a little business and crime fighting. His room was a little too massive and extravagant for his taste like much of Bruce's things. However, the bed was a comfy place to crash, which is exactly what Richard had been doing for the last few hours. Since he left the Titans he had been leading and unusual life. By day, he was a business man who came home at five and went straight to sleep. When ten o'clock rolled around he woke and donned on his Nightwing costume to prowl the streets until three and then he would crawl into bed until seven thirty to start the process all over.

The Titans . . . they were still very much a part of his life and he kept in contact with all of them except Raven. Well that was not entirely true, he had not personally made contact with her like he did the others. However, Richard did have a private investigator watch out for her and alert him if something thing seemed wrong or if she was in trouble in any way. Seeing her and talking to her was just too hard, but he cared too much for her not to do at least something to watch over her. He knew the basic details of her life from where she lived to the name she was currently going by. The investigator kept a low profile and just did a visual check once a week to banish his fears.

Richard had been dreaming of her more frequently then he had in the past. Additionally, in all the dreams she was in trouble and hurt. This made him wonder if somehow she was unintentionally reaching out to him through their bond. Picking up the phone next to his bed Richard dialed the number of his private investigator, William.

"Hello," William's sleepy voice demanded on the other line.

"Hey William, It's Richard. I have a favor to ask you," he asked. There was a pause on the other line followed by some rustling sounds.

"Do have any idea what time it is? Richard, its five in the morning on a Saturday. That's when normal humans sleep," William whined. Richard rolled his eyes.

"I'll pay you double for this month. You know that girl I'm having you keep tabs on. Tomorrow I want you to go out and see her. Gather information about every aspect of her life. I have a feeling she's in trouble," Richard declared as he jumped out his bed. There was no way he was going back to sleep now.

"Richard if you think she's in trouble why don't you just ask her yourself?" William demanded. Richard sighed in irritation. Why couldn't the man just do his job? Why did he feel the need to offer his two cents?

"She won't come to me if she's in trouble. Tell you what William if you call me by the end of the work day I'll triple the amount," Richard declared and hung up. He knew that as he was walking out of his room William was jumping out of bed. Five thousand for one day's work would get anyone out of bed.

* * *

I meant to make a comment at the end of the fist chapter but forgot. Anyways here is my new story. It won't be too long. As soon as I finish Normal I'm going to start work on my sequel to Love Bird's. I hope you like this story so far. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Sleep was a precious commodity for Rachelle so when she heard a knock on her apartment door she decided to ignore it. However, the assailant of the door continued their attack in an increasingly obnoxious manner. Groaning, Rachelle rose from bed and wearily hobbled to the door. Looking through the peephole she could see there was a man at her door. He was in his early thirties and was wearing a cheap gray suit. He had an honest face, but in Gotham there was no such thing. Therefore, Rachelle grabbed the baseball bat she had waiting next to her door and swung the door open. Upon seeing her face his expression changed into immense surprise.

"Hello . . . I'm sorry but does Ms. Patricia Bell still live here?" he asked. Rachelle shook her head.

"No she was the previous tenant," she replied sweetly. She could relax now that she knew he was not here to start any trouble.

"Oh . . . I'm sorry. Do you mind if I borrow your phone. See, my car broke down a few blocks away. My cell phone of course is dead. I only came here because I'm an old friend of Patricia and I figured that she would let me come in while I waiting for the tow truck," he man stammered. Rachelle stood for a moment or two considering her options. She did not know the man, but she felt the urge to help him.

"Sure, why don't you come in and you can wait in here for the tow truck," she declared and motioned for him to come inside. Rachelle felt instantly embarrassed of her sparse surroundings. There was the living room/kitchen and then her bedroom and the small bathroom. It was no castle, but it was her own. Her living room had an old, but immensely comfy dark blue couch and the kitchen was plain and barely stocked with food. She had a tinny TV that sat in an immense entertainment center that had books stuffed in every possible nook-and-cranny. Before her body broke it, she had had a coffee table. Her bedroom was just as plain as the front room. There was a queen sized bed and her closet. There was nothing else because she did not need much.

Rachelle handed the man her phone saying, "So, I never caught you name." The man smiled and held out his hand. He frowned though when he realized she had a cast and obviously could no shake that hand. Therefore he switched the hand he was holding out. Rachelle shook his hand with her one good one.

"The name is William Peterson," he declared proudly.

"I'm Rachelle Roth," she replied evenly. William gave her a quick flash of teeth before dialing a number. Rachelle walked to her kitchen and started boiling some water for tea. "Mr. Patterson could I get you something to drink? I have water and tea. Sorry I have not had much time to go grocery shopping."

"That's no problem. I love tea," he called back to her. Raven nodded and pulled out a second cup.

"So how did you know Patricia?" Rachelle asked. She had had the pleasure to meet Patricia. She was extremely nice.

"We went to the same High School and grew up a few block from each other. I had the biggest crush on her when we were kids. We used to get together once in a while, you know to catch up. Did she say where she moved to?" he asked. Rachelle figured giving the city she had moved to was no that bad . . .

"She moved to Jump City. Got a great opportunity and all that," Rachelle announced as she dunked the tea bags into the cups of hot water. She added a teaspoon of sugar to hears before asking, "How do you take your tea?"

"Two sugars please. Do you mind me asking how you broke your arm?" William questioned.

"It was an accident. I fell," she replied in an icy cold tone before taking a deep breath and bringing the tea out. Zach had showed up at her work last night begging for her forgiveness. Rachelle's boss had thrown him out and told him never to come back again. However, Rachelle had a feeling it was not over because that would be too easy, and easy was no the way her life went.

* * *

So new chapter. In case you didn't figure it out William in this chapter is Richard's ivesitgator. He's good isn't he? Of course since he invesitgates Rachelle he would know who the pervious tenant was. Very clever man. Anyways I hope you like. Thanks for the reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Richard strolled into a small coffee shop in the heart of Gotham. It was the perfect location to meet someone. Joe's Coffee indeed had the best coffee around in Richard's opinion, and that was saying something. He strolled up to the register and took off his sunglasses. He always felt naked somehow with out some form of covering over his eyes. Richard smiled at Molly who knew him by sight and started on his usual. Richard had just gotten off work and was currently still in his black suit although he had removed the stuffy tie.

"Good afternoon, Molly," Richard said to the curly redhead college student. The girl blushed and handed him his coffee.

"Decaf coffee with two sugars like you always have it, Mr. Grayson," Molly declared in her perky tone. Richard smiled his charming smile.

"I told you already its Richard not Mr. Grayson," he announced before taking a seat down at one of the back tables. He sipped merrily on his drink until the all too familiar face of William came into view. William did not order and came directly over to Richard and sat down. He pulled out a large manila folder and placed it in front of Richard.

"I spoke to her. You are not going to like what I found out," William stated. Richard remained quiet but gave a hand motion to signify for William to continue. He was not surprised that something was wrong with Raven . . . he felt it with his very being. "Anyways, she has a broken arm. I went to her apartment under the lie that I knew the person who previously lived there. I asked if I could use her phone since mine was broken. I asked her what happened and she claimed to have fallen. However, I flowed up and got you a police report that she filed. That is in there as well as her medical record from her little visit to the hospital. She was beaten so I took the liberty to track down the guy's full name and address. She's a nice girl so I kind of want the bastard who did this to her to get his ass kicked. Therefore, I feel no remorse giving this information to you," William said in a hushed tone. "I'm going to leave you with that I found. Happy hunting, Richard!" was all he declared before getting up and leaving the small coffee shop.

Richard sat frozen for a few minutes trying to process the whirlwind of information he had just received. A guy had beaten her? His first impulse was to kill the asshole, but the fact that it was Raven made him worry. Raven was a powerful half demon and no one could touch her if it was not what she wanted. Therefore, why did she allow this to happen? When did her life take this kind of turn? Perhaps she loved him, which could be the only explanation. That thought was unbearable. Not only was Raven in love with another man, but she loved a guy who beat her.

Richard flipped open the folder and the first image her was greeted with was a battered Raven with her arm in a cast and a bleeding lip. The physical injury was bad, but it was the look in her eyes that had Richard scared. The spark of life that he had always loved was nearly gone from her eyes. She stared at him with a blank expression, which was common for Raven. However, no matter what her face told the world her eyes always betrayed her feelings. Looking at the woman in the picture he had no idea what she was thinking or feeling. Richard stroked the photo tenderly before flipping it over. He quickly scanned the police report. She had filed a restraining order, which gave him hope that the woman he loved was not completely lost. The medical report claimed that the arm was broken in several places and that her ribs had also taken a sever knocking. He flipped that over and saw an image of the guy. Zachary Lee Morgan's face glared back at him. He was not impressive in any way and seemed utterly normal and well . . . dull. He had sandy hair and brown eyes. He looked like the kind that could kill. Richard read the accounts against him: robbery, aggravated assault, and stocking. Richard flipped the folder closed and sighed.

"Raven, hold on I'm coming," he promised the air and got up from his seat and strolled out of the shop with a purpose.

* * *

Run Zach run cuz Richard is gonna kill you! You deserve it though. Anyways . . . thanks for the reviews and keep them up cuz I love them! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

The night was losing its hold to the world to the day. The sun was slowly banishing away the darkness. Rachelle was walking the two mile hike home from work. Her heels made loud clicking sounds announcing to the world that she was coming. She smoothed her black skirt down her slender form since it had decided to ride up her thighs. Work had been hard tonight because her stupid arm kept getting in the way. Rachelle sighed as she turned the corner and crossed the street to avoid a drunken homeless man. She heard a whoosh sound coming from above and had only a second to prepare until he landed in front of her path.

Rachelle had seen his image in the newspapers a hundred times. He was a young man with jet back hair and a black and blue costume with a blue bird on his chest. He was Nightwing in the flesh before her very eyes. However, Rachelle gasped because although she had not previously know who was behind the mask of Nightwing she knew now without a shadow of a doubt. If she had know that she was living in a city that Richard protected she would have moved. It was a testament to how rusty her powers were that he had been able to sneak up on her at all. However, his presence seemed to kick her powers into overdrive and they flared up telling her that he was feeling worried. Furthermore, the bond between them, which until now had gone dormant, had awakened with a vengeance. He stood staring at her with an unreadable expression, which worried Rachelle. She had ways been able to know just what Richard was thinking even with a mask on.

"Robin . . . or should I say Nightwing?" she demanded with a deadpan voice. She wanted him to make no mistake that she might not recognize him. He smiled at her and Rachelle wanted nothing more then to slap it off.

"You can call me either one that you prefer. Raven, you of all people have that right." He declared in his deep voice that despite her best efforts had Rachelle a little weak in the knees. She thought for a moment of forcing him to call her by Rachelle, but thought better of it. She was no longer Raven therefore it provided some protection from him. Raven was in the past along with him. Rachelle would be happy to learn what he wanted and have him leave. It was going to be difficult enough as it was to cope once he left without having her name come from his sweet lips.

"What do you want? Kory's probably worried about you," she spat out. The mention of Kory's name caused a flicker of emotion to cross his face. It was so quick that Rachelle doubted she had seen it at all.

"Kory and I split up about seven months ago . . . can we talk someplace private?" he asked. Rachelle thought about refusing, however it was the pleading in his voice that made her nod and begin walking silently to her apartment.

Rachelle was hyper aware of him walking next to her. She felt overwhelmed with emotions some were hers, but the bulk of it was coming off of Richard. Rachelle had allowed her powers to go unused since they were not needed in her life. Additionally, they waned over time allowing her to life a free life from the restraints of the destructive side to her powers. However, just seeing him had obliterated all that and Rachelle was back to how things were before. Had he not done enough by walking out of her life and making her all alone? She had thought he knew her, but she had been horribly wrong. If Richard had truly known her he would have known that when she said no that it really meant yes. He would have understood that when she pushed him away she desperately wanted him to hold her close. But it all probably worked out for the best . . . this way he was safe from her.

Rachelle pulled out her keys and let her and Robin into the building. She prayed no one saw them because the last thing she needed was a rumor that she was shacking it up with Nightwing. She should have made him come through the window she thought as she slowly climbed the stairs to her apartment. The last thing she wanted to do was allow him inside, but that was exactly what she did as she held the door open.

* * *

Aw . . . why do they have to fight it? Well here is my new chappie hope you like. As always and forever, thank you for the reviews. So when you are done reading this make another one! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

This chapter is a little matture you have been warned.

* * *

Richard could not believe that he was in her apartment sitting on her couch and drinking her tea. From the moment he saw her alluring from he had been dying to let all pretenses fall and hold her in his arms . . . her protests be damned. However, that look in her eyes had cooled off any desire he had. He would make her eyes got back to normal first, and then he was going to kiss her. At first he had intended to simply come in, help her, and leave. But, that was not going to be possible anymore. He had lived too long without her not to take this opportunity for what it was.

He looked up as Raven entered the room from her bedroom. She had changed from her horribly lacking attire to something he expected for her to wear. Raven had put on black sweatpants and a tight white wife beater. Although she was wearing more clothes now then before the outfit made his heart race a little. She came and sat down on the opposite side of the couch, which was as far as she possible could get from him.

"Richard why are you here? What has happened that suddenly I'm important enough for you to drop by?" she demanded with a cold and vicious tone. Despite her angry words the emotion did not reach her eyes, which remained dead. Richard contemplated his options. He could beat around the bush, but Raven knew him too well for that.

"I'm here because your arm is in a cast," he announced and turned his body so that he was facing her. Raven's eyebrows arched in disbelief that slowly transitioned into anger mixed with horror.

"How would you have known that my arm was broken unless you have been watching me? How long have you been sulking in the shadows watching me Richard?" she hissed.

"I have not been watching you, but I had someone check up on you occasionally. My informant told me about your arm." He replied evenly.

"You are a real bastard, Richard." was Raven's tight reply. She was visibly fuming.

"You did not keep in contact with me either so don't get all indignant with me! At least I cared enough to check up on you." Richard said hotly. She was eating away at him calm composure . . . something she had always been able to do.

"I don't care! That's rich. I cared all too much," she screamed and stood to her feet. Richard did the same not liking the sudden height difference.

"You turned me down Raven, remember?" he growled back with his arms waving madly. Raven's eyes narrowed in on him with utter disgust. What right did she have to feel that way?

"You could not have cared too much because it took you a whole week after telling me you liked me to go running into _her_ arms. Don't you get it you idiot? I told you no to protect you. So don't tell me I did not care about you, Richard. As I said I cared too much. What do you care that I have been dead inside without you? What do you care that without you in my life every day has been and endless procession of meaningless days? What do you care that I was so alone that I allowed so asshole to break my arm and cover my body in bruises? You don't care, and that's the problem. Now get out!" she screamed.

Richard stood stunned for a moment processing her ramble. Then her meaning hit him like a brick wall. He saw the fire and passion finally reach her eyes and that pushed him over the edge. Richard grabbed Raven by the waist and pulled him into his arms. She protested for a moment or two until his lips pushed against hers. Her arms stopped striking him and her unbroken fingers tangled into his hair. Richard clutched her tighter to his body and inhaled her heavily scent. Without a single thought to stop he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed.

* * *

Er . . . right. I don't think I have anything to add to this chapter except . . . comment please. Also thanks for your previous comments. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Okay I'm back. This is a mature chapter . . . just warning you.

* * *

The sun decended and the moon rose waking Rachelle up from her peaceful sleep. The bed was cold excpet where he body had just been laying. She was alone in her appartment . . . her powers told her as much. She laid naked in her bed sorrorfully for a moment before dragging herself out to take a shower. She had no reason to be shocked that he had left. It was not like they had declared their undying love or anything. She was an adult now . . . perfectly capable of a one night stand. However, Rachelle felt salty hot tears begin to stream down her face as she placed a bag on her cast. She submersed her head under the powerful wave of the shower. The water washed away her pain and allowed her to collect herself.

Rachelle got out of the shower and dressed for work. As she tried unsucessfully to tie up her boots she resolved to find a way to contact Richard. She was not going to let him slip away from her again. To hell with all her worries and self-less acts, She was going to be happy . . . that is if he still wanted her. For all she knew he thought last night was a big mistake. Brushing through her hair and quickly braiding it out of her way Rachelle began to second guess herself. Before she could dismiss her whole idea Rachelle froze in her bedroom. The scent of lillies hit her like a tone of bricks. After a short search she discovered a large bundle of pink and white lillies in a beautiful crystal vase on her kitchen counter. Next to the flowers was a white envelope.

Only one person had ever purchased her flowers and only one person knew what flower she prefered. For her sixteenth birthday Robin had gotten her pink and white lillies. How he figured out what her favorite was she still didn't know since she had never told him. She examined the envelope like it was a poised cobra ready to strick. "Raven" was written on the front in a beatufiul and elegant handwritting. Rachelle instantly recongnized it was Robin's handy-work. He had such pretty writting . . . probably the effect of a Bruce Wayne education. Rachelle pulled out the letter and began to read.

* * *

Raven,

I am sorry that I will be unable to be next to you when you wake. I hope though these flowers will make up for my absence. I have to take care of a infestation in Gotham. You do not have to worry about Zach anymore. I am going to hunt him down and suggest he relocates to another country for his own good. I will see you after work and I will be waiting for you outside when you get off. We have a lot to discuss especially since I refuse to let you walk back out of my life Raven. You want me too, and that was crystal clear last night. So until tonight be careful and I love you.

Love Richard

* * *

Okay so I'm finally back. My computer is somewhat fixed. However, I have a lot of wrok this week so don't expect another update unitl his upcomming weekend. Anyways thank you for your patience and please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: I don't own the Teen Titans

A little mature. There is some language and minnor adult themes. You have been warned.

Also please forgive spelling problems. I still am using notepad.

* * *

It was a decent area of Gotham and home to the massive middle class. Drug deals and shootings were a fairly rare occurence. Children could even play on the sidewalk during the day . . . provided they had a parent watching the whole time. It was the sort of area sought out for its exceltent schools and distance from the gangs and violence of the poorer areas of Gotham. Furthermore, it was where the inner city workers came home to after their five to six hours of office work in the business district of the city. It was hardly the place you would expect to find an abusive boyfreind, however that was where Richard's hunt for Zach had led him.

Richard gazed up at the handsome condo in the center of a quite little street. He wondered if Raven's ex-boyfriend lived with his parents . . . that could make bashing his face in difficult. No doubt a loving mother would call the poilce if a man started assulting her son. Ruchard was dressed casually to blend in with the surroundings. He wore dark jeans and a long button down light blue dress shirt. The sun had just set and the street lamps were turning on like clockwork. Richard assended the stairs as a lamp in Zach's condo came on. A wicked grin placed on his face. This was going to be easier then he originally thought.

It only took a new minutes after he rang the buzzer for a young man a year or two younger then himself come to the door. However, this guy did not resemble the photo William had given Richard of Zach in the least. This kid had the computer geek look down. He was lanky and pale with thick glasses perched high on his nose. His hair was short and perfectly kept. He wore light jeans and a red and green checkered shirt.

"May I help you?" he demanded. Richard detected that he was nervious from his tone. Richard gave the guy his infamous smile and leaned slightly away so as not to intimidate the guy. He seemed on edge as if one wrong word from him and he would be running and screaming into the house.

"I hope so. I'm looking for a Zachary Lee Morgan. Can you tell me of his whereabouts?" Richard demanded in his authoritative but gentle voice. The young man sighed in relief.

"You're with the police right? Thank god you finally came. I made that call a few hours ago. Come inside please"  
he announced and held the door wide open. Ruchard was not surpirsed that the man had mistaken him for a police officer. He had the detective look down. It was probably his tone more then anything . . . it was that assured commanding voice he had developed from being leader of the Titans for so long.

The house was the typical fresh out of college batchelor's pad. Cheap furniture next to extremely expensive stero equipment and a massive plasma TV. There was a pile of empty beer bottles collecting on the coffee table and half-naked pictures of women on the walls. Richard prayed that Raven had never entered this place. He was asshamed for her that she had dated his incredible . . . loser. But that was all over now. He was going to help put all her pieces back together and turn her life around. This asshole would never again bruise her beautiful skin.

"He's gone crazy. Zach was such a cool guy when I moved in with him. He's a little sloppy, but I had no real complaints. He came home last night drunk and angry. He kept talking about the girl he's been seeing. I wish I had a discription, but I've never seen her." the roommate told Richard as he walked over to the desk and picked up a piece of paper from the top of a pile. "I found this note this morning and called the police as soon as I read it," he said as he handed Richard the papaer.

* * *

I cannot take it anymore. If I can't have that bitch then no one can. She belongs with me; even in death. You are going to find our bodies in a dark ally. I'm going to take my life as soon as I take her's. Tell my parents that they suck and not to even canccel their precious plans. Just throw my body in a trash bag and burry me in an unmarked grave.

Zach

* * *

Well I hope you like the new chapter. Thank you for the reviews and please write more. I decided to make Zach into the neglected rich boy in case you couldn't tell. There is not way a college grad could afford a condo. Anyways . . . review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer: I do not own the Teen Tians

Again . . . sorry if there is a large amount of spelling mistakes. I still don't have office running on my computer. I will this weekend though (cross fingers)!

* * *

The smell of freshly cooked Chinese food laced through the air. Golden Garden was a best Chinese food in all of Gotham and it was dirt cheap. The interrior was brightly decorated in warm reds and brilliant golds. All the furniture was ancient and had come from China with the Wu family, who owned the restaurant. Rachelle loved sitting at the intericatly carved tables and chairs while enjoying a delicious dinner of beef lo mein. However, this particular night was different. She was due at work in thirty minutes and she had bearly touched her food. Her mind kept racing over the previous night she had spent with Richard. Furthermore, she felt butterflies in her stomach every time she thought about his note. She felt as if she had been asleep before and was just starting to awaken.

Rachelle plopped a piece of beef in her mouth feeling lighter then she had in years. What did it say about her though that her whole happiness was wrapped up in one person? Rachelle gazed through the restuarant's large windows that looked onto the buisy street. Everything was illuminated by the bizzar colors of the fluorescent shop signs. Rachelle shook her head at herself. She should be gratful things had finally turned around for her.

Yesterday, when she woke she was despressed and bitterly unhappy. Now . . . she was loved. Perhaps it did not matter that she needed Richard to be happy because she was begining to suspect that he needed her just as much. That gave her commfort that they were in this together. The only thing she regretted was the time they lost that they could have been together. Rachelle paid for her nearly untouched meal and started walking in the direction of her work, which was a couple blocks away.

* * *

Riachard was frantic. A madman was loose on the street bent on murdering the woman he loved. Richard was clueless as how to find him. He would be content with finding Raven knowing that he could protect her, but yet again he came up short. How do you find a woman who did not own a cell phone? Richard was pratically running to the bar that she worked at. He prayed that he could find her there safe.

"When we get through this, I'm buying her a damn cell phone!" Richard growled through clentched teeth. He ducked into the dark bar and scanned for Raven or the owner of the establishment. Bright strobe lights offered the only lighting making the dark bar the perfect breeding ground for various illegal behavior. Finding no one who had the "bar owner" look, Richard settled on talking to the scandalously clad woman working the bar.

She was a tall blonde dressed in a incrediblly short black skrit, fishnet stockings, and a pink halter top. Her makeup was thick and garish. She had proud and stuborn written all over her face. She was probably one of many women in Gotham working to support herself through college. Perhaps it was the spark of intelligence in her eyes that gave Richard the impressions that this job was temporary for her. She glaced him up and down knowing that he could probably afford some overly priced liquer.

"What can I get you?" she demanded while pouring a shot of rum for annother customer.

"I'm looking for Rachelle Roth. She is supposed to be at work tonight. Is Ms. Roth here?" he asked. The woman's eye's turned sharply on him at the mention of Raven.

"Not yet. She should be here soon," she mumbled and turned her attention away from him. Richard sighed and walked out of the bar. He decided waiting for Raven to arrive was his best option. However, that did not mean he would not be doing anything. He pulled out his cell ohone and called William.

* * *

Anyways here is yet another chapter. This is going to be the last one until my computer is completely fixed. I can't stand writting in notpad. Well please review and thank you for your previous reviews. They mean a lot to me. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Gotham was a city with a multi-personality disorder. During the day it was a respectable center of business where men in grey suits walked around on cell phones making business deals. So long as the sun was high in the sky, Gotham was safe. However, when the sun retreated and the moon took over the city always changed. The business men would leave and the hookers and drug dealers would come out to dance wildly under the forgiving rays of the moon. At nighttime it didn't matter who you were because everyone who walked out at night in Gotham were equals.

As Rachelle walked to work she felt as if something inside of her had changed. There was a shifting in her very core, one which she could not ignore. As she walked along the sidewalk with the street lamps guiding her way, Rachelle, for the first time felt more like a guest then an inhabitant of the night. She no longer belonged in the bright light of the city night. She was no longer the type of woman who worked at a bar and kept the same sleeping hours as a hooker. However, at the same time she wasn't a respectable business woman, and it had been years since Rachelle was a superhero. What would she do now? Even if she went with Richard she didn't belong with him. He was a hero and an all around good guy. Uncertainty clung to her like a blanket.

Lifting her head from the sidewalk Rachelle gasped as she recognized a figure coming towards her with murder in his eyes. Zach looked like a beast fresh out of hell. His eyes were wild and rimmed with blood. His clothes were disheveled and the worst part was that he had a small black handgun in his left hand. Freezing in place Rachelle tired to fight through the panic and summon her powers because this situation could get bloody fast. However, Rachelle could feel the pull of her powers but they did not want to wield to her will. Zach came to stand a few feet in front of her and she could see the dried tracks of pervious tears. Despite the tears a sickening grin was prominent on his face.

"Rachelle, I want you to come with me," Zach whispered softly. Rachelle calculated her options, but Zach must have sensed her thoughts. "No one else has to get hurt right?" he asked as he pointed the gun towards the innocent pedestrians.

Something inside Rachelle then clicked into place. A lost part of her soul had finally come home. She felt powerful and blessedly whole for the first time in years. She was certainly not going to allow this asshole to take her out of the picture as soon as she decided to start living again.

"My name is Raven, and I won't be going anywhere with you. Furthermore, you will not be hurting any innocent people tonight. Don't worry Zach, you'll look good in prison orange," she said in a calm and confident voice. Zach's eyes widened and he pointed the gun towards her.

* * *

Time seemed to tick away at a slow pace. Richard could not help but feel powerless as he stood in front of Raven's work place waiting for her to come along. Something in his gut made him think that these few moments were precious and that he was wasting them. Although he seemed relaxed leaning against the cold building nothing could be farther from the truth. Raven was supposed to start work in a few minutes and therefore should be nearby. Richard pushed himself from the wall just as gun shots could be heard not far off.

"Raven!" Richard yelled and began running in the direction of the gunshot. Richard was not a praying man, but at that moment he prayed for God to save her and let him get to her and find her safe.

* * *

Okay so here is the newest chapter of Endless. I hope you enjoy. Also from here on out I will be responding to all your comments. So if you review look for my comment in the next chapter. Also, i wanted to make certain everyone understood why Zach's eyes are red. He's human so its got nothing to do with powers. I guess crying would have been a good choice now that I think about it, however, I had been thinking more from druggs then anything else. I'm leaving this one in a cliff hanger so I hope you enjoy! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the teem titans.

* * *

**AngelblazeRobRae :** Sorry! I'm updating as quick as I can. It takes a while because I have other stories I'm working on too. I hope you like this one though! 

**I Want Candy :** It wouldn't have been a clifhanger if it didn't leave you wanting more. I happy you like it!

**Adara the Dark Sage :** Thanks! Your review always puts a smile on my face.

**liliac gurl:** Thanks! I hope you enjoy it!

**Thank you for always reviewing me! It means a lot to me. **

* * *

It is amazing that in one second you can be living and the next you're not. The line between life and death is so easy to cross and you could be on the other side before you even knew what hit you. There are no blurred lines in death because you are either one or the other. True enough, you can be dying, but that's not the same as dead. However, the distinction between life and death was as far from Richard's mind as any subject could be. His whole thoughts were of Raven as he ran towards the location of the gunshots. He was trying to keep her safe from sheer force of will. 

Rounding the corner his eyes darted back and forth and his whole posture screamed frantic. Nothing on the street gave any indication of the direction he should take. He paused not wanting to take the wrong direction. Then he heard it . . . ambulance sirens to his right. Richard turned that way with his cell phone in his hand, poised and ready to dial on a moment's notice. After running a down the block Richard slowed down because he had come across a scene.

It was your typical accident or crime scene with a huge circle of gawking people surrounding the spectacle. Heart twisting in his chest, Richard muscled his way through the crowd to the front of the yellow caution tape. A male figure was being lifted onto a stretcher. After a moment, Richard recognized the bloody from as Zach. There was a large amount of blood spilled on the sidewalk and it shinned in the light of the street lamps. Police officers were scattered everywhere, but no Raven. Ducking under the crime scene tape Richard began to search for Raven. It didn't take long for a short authoritative cop to briskly walk over to him. Even with the height difference the older balding man had no problem grabbing Richard by his forearm with a strong and secure grip like he was ten feet tall.

"What are you doing in my crime scene? Give me a good reason why I shouldn't have you locked up for tampering with an investigation?" he said through his long pepper colored mustache.

"The girl that man on the stretcher tried to kill is my girlfriend. Her name is Rachelle and I would like to know if she is alright," Richard responded calmly as a man in his position could be. His statement seemed to throw the Captain off and he loosened his grip.

"That's her name? She's been . . . unapproachable for the lack of a better word since we came on the scene. I have no idea if she is harmed or not because she won't allow anyone near her," the man replied. He released Richard's arm completely and gave him a stern look. "I'll take you to her. Get her out of that . . . thing she has and I'll forget you just walked onto my crime scene."

Richard frowned as he followed the Capitan around the ambulance. He froze in place as he noticed a large black aura that surrounded Raven like a barrier. Of course it was a barrier, but he had no idea why she had it up at all. It wasn't like Raven to do something so . . . reckless. She was no longer a Titan . . . none of them were. Using her powers so openly would crumble her civilian identity. However, Richard forced these thoughts out of his mind as he approached the barrier. As he got closer he could see her inside hovering in the air in meditation.

"Raven," he whispered. Her eyes popped open and she looked at him as she did not recognize him for a moment. "Raven, let me inside." She gave a quick nod and Richard pushed though the barrier.

She was covered in blood, but it was impossible to tell if it was her blood or Zach's. She floated down to the ground and her eyes told him all he needed to know. Richard slowly walked over to where she sat and knelt down in front of her. A quick scan informed him that she had been bleeding heavily from her shoulder. Other then that she had some minor scrapes and bruises that she was healing as he examined them.

"Raven, are you okay?" he asked plainly concerned. She tilted her head up and gave him a slow nod. Richard sighed knowing that he needed to get her home, cleaned up, and fed.

"Listen the cops don't know who you are. I only gave them your first name . . . before I knew that you used your powers in front of them. Can you teleport us out of here? To your apartment?" he asked and ran his hand through her long beautiful hair. Raven flinched at his touch which made Richard worried. She said nothing, but a second later the barrier shrunk and Raven teleported them to her apartment.

* * *

Here is the newest chapter. I'm warning everyone this story is winding down. So don't be surpized to see "The End" at the end of one of these up comming chapters. I hope you like it! Sorry its a little short . . . this is all the time I'm going to have for a few days. I'm excited for the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

The Butterfly Mistress: I was not going to have a reunion, but I will add one. It sounds like a good idea.

liliac gurl: Sorry. I know I sad to see it end . . . but its time.

I Want Candy: Thanks. I hope you like this chapter . . . I know I did.

* * *

Every living being works on some level in the subconscious. There is that animal in all of us waiting for the perfect opportunity to come out. When the animal is unleashed chaos and destruction usually ensues. However, eventually the civilized person takes power once again and is left in the wake of the animal's actions. Raven, having finally come down from her animal rampage showed all the signs of a shock victim. After transporting to her apartment, Raven had been hysterical. Richard had been patient . . . making tea . . . warming up the water in the shower.

Raven sat on the floor of her shower and let the water cascade down her body. The blood had long ago washed away and the water ran clear. She could not help but feel responsible for sending Zach to the hospital . . . even though he had tried to kill her and threatened innocent people. When she had been a titan many villains had gone into an ambulance in a similar state, but this was different. Zach had no powers . . . of course that did not mean much. Richard after all was completely human and he still managed to kick bad guy ass. A soft knock pulled Raven from her thoughts and she suppressed a shiver because the water was now cold.

"Raven, are you alright? Your tea is ready" he said.

Raven knew she should respond, but she was immensely embarrassed. Not only for losing control, but she had no idea how to react to him. She had been his friend when they were kids and had hated him when the Titans broke up. Raven had no idea how to move into this new chapter of her life . . . with him, provided he still wanted her.

"Raven?" Richard asked through the door slightly frantic. Raven opened her mouth to tell him she was fine, but nothing came out. "Raven, I'm coming in!" he yelled before breaking the door down. Richard came into her tinny bathroom and yanked open the shower curtain. Raven only saw his legs since she had her head resting on her knees. A small sigh escaped Richard before the squeak of the shower knobs told Raven he was turning off the shower. He knelt down on the bathroom floor and gathered her long hair into his hands and gently wrung it free of the bulk of water. After a short search, Richard located her fluffy blue towels. When Raven realized he was about to dry her off she lifted her head in protest.

"I can do that," she whispered. Richard stopped and bent down to kiss the top of her head. Then he moved and kissed her ear.

"Let me do this Raven. Let me take care of you." He pleaded. With her towel draped across himself, Richard pulled her into his lap and began to slowly drying her off. When he was satisfied, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her bride-style to her bed. Richard looked into her eyes and Raven could not take his stare so she turned away. However, Richard was having none of that so he cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look into his eyes. Raven saw only love reflected in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine. You're safe and I'm never letting anything bad happen to you again," Richard promised. "You look tired . . . do you want to forget the tea and go to sleep?" he asked. Raven firmly shook her head.

"No . . . tea sounds good. It will help calm my nerves. I just need to get dressed," she said. Richard's eyes roamed freely along her form suggesting that if she couldn't find her clothes that he would not mind. Richard stood up and gave her a reassuring smile before heading off into the kitchen.

It did not take long for Raven to dress. She put on a comfy black tank top and dark grey sweatpants. When she entered the kitchen she found Richard leaning again the counter in the middle of a phone conversation. When he saw her he smiled and pointed to the mug of already prepared tea. Taking a cautious sip, Raven was pleased to find it perfectly sweetened just how she liked it. She sneaked a glance at Richard before taking her mug to the couch. She wondered how he knew how she liked her tea.

"Alright . . . thanks, bye," Richard said into his cell phone and flipped it close. He slowly sauntered over to the couch and sat down close to her. Raven gave a surprised yelp when he pulled her onto his lap.

"Thank you for the tea," she said once she had settled. Richard wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her neck.

"That was a police officer friend of mine. Zach is fine and stable. A witness told them the story and they are filing charges against him. Some bad news though . . . they have labeled you a vigilante. You'll be fine as long as you lay low for a while," Richard told her. Raven felt slightly better knowing that she had not killed Zach. She leaned against Richard and felt warm and comforted in his embrace. They could make this work . . . everything was going to be alright.

* * *

I think its cute that Richard asked Raven to let him care fore her. So cute. Anyways, as you know this story is ending really soon. Probably in the next chapter . . . its going to be really long though. I hope everyone has enjoyed it so far. Thanks for your support through my writter's block! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

liliac gurl: Probably not going to be a sequal . . . but after you read this chapter you'll understand why . . . I think

XDhi: Perhaps . . . . you'll just have to read to find out.

tRed X: I am too!

Adara the Dark Sage: Aw thanks!

I Want Candy: well writter's block is over and here is the last chapter  


* * *

Crossroads are a point in a person's life that there after permanently alters them forever. It occurs when one deviates from their current life path and takes a very different road then the one they were previously on. Some crossroads are for the better . . . others are not. Raven considered the many crossroads of her young life. She thought about her decision to join the titans . . . which at the time was very contrary to who she was then. Later, she stood firm against her father and actually defeated him. Those were all good transition points in her life. However, Raven then further down the timeline left the titans. It turned out that that particular decision was indescribably bad. Without her friends and family she lost herself . . . the very core of her being. Raven transformed from a powerful woman to a pathetic weakling named Rachelle who suffered with every breath. Then another crossroad came into her life. She chose him . . . her savior and lover. Richard had banished the sorrow and gave her a new name.

Raven sat on the massive balcony of her home. A wonderful myriad of breakfast foods were beautifully displayed at her table begging to be chosen for consumption. The sweet smell of her tea tickled her nostrils and relaxed her whole body. She was no longer a poor wretch working at a bar. Now, she was a successful writer and was the head of the local Gotham library. Raven grabbed the daily paper and frowned. The head line read: "Is Mrs. Grayson having and Affair?"

"Richard!" she screamed towards the bedroom behind the balcony. Upon hearing the distress of her voice, he ran out in only his boxers.

"What is it, honey?" he demanded and came to stand behind her. Raven pointed to the front cover of the article with a loud huff. Richard took a moment to read the article and smiled at the image of him as Nightwing kissing Raven. He gave a soft chuckle which produced an angry glare from his wife.

"They think I'm an adulterer!" she said with anger and furry evident in her tone. Richard leaned down and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I promise not to kiss you anymore as Nightwing," he offered as a solution. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't like that idea. Can't you just kick their ass?" she asked. Richard chuckled and planted a quick kiss on her cheek before taking a seat next to her.

"I could just buy the paper and fire the writer." He said. Richard glanced at her empty plate and picked up a fruit tart and placed it in front of her. Raven grimaced at the sight of the food so he removed it from her sight. "Morning sickness?" he asked. Raven gently touched the small bump of her stomach.

"Morning sickness would imply that it eventually leaves later on in the day. I feel ill all the time. This baby must take after you," she said as she took a sip of her tea. Richard frowned as he swallowed a bit of her unwanted tart.

"Why?" he asked. Raven smiled wickedly.

"Because the baby is being a pain in my butt," she said in a teasing manner. She gave her husband a warm smile and gently caressed her middle. "I just hope the baby looks like you."

"Devilishly handsome?" Richard asked.

"No . . . normal," Raven confessed. She knew she would love the child . . . even if it came out with horns. She just prayed the baby would look like Richard. It was a difficult life being different from everyone else.

"I love the way you look, and our baby would be beautiful if it resembled you." Richard said. He reached over and took her hand. The couple stared at each other in total love and bliss for a prefect moment. Each one contemplated all that it took to get them there. It had been a long and difficult journey.

"We should probably get ready . . . the other's will be here is an hour." Raven said. Richard nodded with a silly grin on his face.

* * *

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy slowly walked across the large estate of the Wayne Manor towards the white marble stately mansion. Cyborg and Beast Boy took up the front and each looked vastly different from their Titan days. Cyborg had decided with the disbandment of the team to appear human all the time with his holograph watch. He got a job as security management of a large corporation and soon after married the former Bumblebee. Beast Boy never abandoned his Titan past and worked as a veterinarian in a small country town. Physically, the only thing to change was his height. Beast Boy was still unmarried, but he was dating three different girls . . . a blonde, a redhead, and a brunette. Star trailed silently behind them contemplating that she had lost the chance to live in the Wayne Manor, however she was happy for her two friends. She had attended the wedding and had apologized and reconciled with both Raven and Richard. She had just finalized the wedding date to her very own congressman and she was extremely happy. Approaching the door, Beast Boy was the first to knock.

The door opened and a tall lanky white haired butler appeared in the doorway. The former Titans looked uncertain at each other and then turned back to the butler.

"Wow . . . Alfred . . . you're still alive," Beast Boy stated boldly. Cyborg gave him a swift jab in the ribs, which nearly knocked Beast Boy over.

"Why yes, Master Logan, I am still living. Master Bruce is feeling unwell today and will not be attending your gathering. Master Grayson and Mrs. Grayson are in the sitting room. Please follow me," Alfred declared before briskly walking off. The others had to walk quickly to keep up with his fast pace. Soon, they were weaving in and out of hallways until they came to an ornate and bright sitting room. The room was decorated in pastels, however, the colors somehow managed to seem regal despite their cheerfully bright hues.

Richard was standing looking out a large bay window with the view of a massive and well kept garden. Raven was sitting on a light blue couch looking somewhat winded. When they realized their guests had arrived both approached their friends.

"Wow . . . Raven you're getting big," Beast Boy said, which earned him another jab from Cyborg.

"It happens when you're pregnant." Raven grumbled, however her tone was slightly marred by the smile on her face.

"Hey sunshine how's the little one doing?" Cyborg asked Raven.

"The doctor said the baby is in perfect health . . . and so far perfectly normal. Richard doesn't know the sex of the baby, but I found out at my last visit." She told him. Richard placed his arm around Raven's waist and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Yep, and that's how it is going to stay. I want to find out when the baby is born and not before."

"Can you perhaps tell us friend Raven? I am dying to know the gender of this baby. To think it will be the first born of the next generation," Star chimed into the conversation. Raven smiled and looked up into her husband's eyes.

"Cover your ears honey," she told him. Richard's hands immediately flew up to his ears and he began humming loudly. "It's a girl," she told the others. Star screamed and began ranting about pink and dolls while Beast Boy and Cyborg hugged her. When the excitement was over Raven touched her husband's arm to signify he could move his arms.

"The gang is all back together. I can hardly believe we are all standing here talking happily. At one point I thought we would never have this again." Cyborg said.

"Have what?" Raven asked.

"Our family back in one piece" Cyborg said.

Time passes by and things change, but for the former Titans their bond would never alter again. Years flew by and Raven and Richard had two children a young girl who resembled and behaved similarly to her father, and a book loving violet haired boy. Raven had quit the job at the library with the birth of her children and concentrated on being a good mother and her writing. She never felt sad or lonely again for the rest of her life. Richard took over Wayne Cooperation with the decline of Bruce's heath and became the permanent protector of Gotham as its nighttime hero. Despite all his jobs he still found time to be active in his children's lives and be attentive to his wife as well. Cyborg and Bumblebee had a boy who aspired to grow up to be a mechanic and shared his mother's powers. Beast Boy finally met that special girl who was surprisingly not a former Titan. Instead, he married a sweet zoologist named Rebecca. Together they had four children two boys and two girls. One boy and girl took after their father . . . green skin and all. Finally, Starfire married her politician and lived a normal life with one daughter who was as normal as could be . . . except the part where she could throw starbolts. No matter what happened the former Titans all got together once a year to catch up and laugh over a wonderful meal.

The End

Well this is the end of my story And Endless Procession. I hope everyone had enojyed it, because i have. I really like how it turned out. Thank you all my readers for your wonderful support because you make all the difference. I hope this ending is satisfactory for you. Again, thank you!


End file.
